1. Field of This Invention
This invention relates to a process for the production of 2-chloroacetoacetic acid amides.
2. Prior Art
In the instance of known production processes known hitherto, one starts out with the corresponding substituted acetoacetic acid amides, such as, acetoacetic anilide, which are chlorinated either with chlorine gas or with sulfuryl chloride in solution or suspension. The chlorination of acetoacetic acid amides, as is well known, only has a slight selectivity. The crude yield of 2-chloroacetoacetic acid anilide from acetoacetic acid anilide is stated in U.S. Pat. No. 3,852,351 as being 76 percent; such anilide is stated as having a melting range of 122.degree. to 135.degree. C. (melting point in the literature is 138.degree. C.). Chlorination with sulfuryl chloride is more selective and produces a pure end product having a melting point of 136.degree. to 138.degree. C. (see U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,249,499 and 3,393,202). However, the gases SO.sub.2 and HCl, which develop during the reaction, are separated and the SO.sub.2 must again be converted with chlorine into sulfuryl chloride.